1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital device architecture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital system configuration and associated method for devices including a Solid State Storage Element.
2. The Relevant Technology
One need only briefly survey virtually any public area in modern society in order to gain an appreciation for the popularity of electronic devices. Such devices include, but are not limited to cellular phones, music players, portable computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, personal gaming devices and e-books. Continuous improvement has been seen in the capabilities present in these devices attributable, at least in part, to a movement into digital implementations.
Demands, with regard to future electronic devices, include further miniaturization coupled with still further improvements in performance. A particular area of concern resides in a desire to store ever-increasing amounts of digital information. In an attempt to cope with the need for a significant amount of digital data storage, designers increasingly use electronic memory, particularly in the form of flash memory. This solution is evident in the instance of state-of-the-art music players, including MP3 players.
In an attempt to increase data storage while maintaining a small storage size, some modern flash memory technology is capable of storing multiple data levels within a single memory cell, as opposed to simply storing binary ones and zeros. However, where multiple data levels can be stored within a single memory cell, the flash memory becomes more prone to errors when performing read and write operations. Furthermore, conventional flash technology utilizing multiple data levels within a single memory cell are typically limited to storing a number of levels corresponding to an even power of two.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.